


honey, honey

by alindzy



Series: life & love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Appendicitis, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, really sappy sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindzy/pseuds/alindzy
Summary: When Viktor falls ill Yuuri is quick to care for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the previous work in this series, but can easily stand alone.

Yuuri wakes early on a Saturday morning, earlier than he usually does, with the warm weight of his and Viktor’s baby on his chest--she’d fallen asleep there after a particularly late and loud fit and Yuuri had been too tired to move her. A foot or so away, Makkachin snores and kicks a little in his sleep. Yuuri can hear music from the kitchen and a groggy grope at the other side of the bed confirms that Victor is already out of bed and making breakfast. He's always been an early riser, even when he's been up with the baby all hours of the night.

Yuuri, not so much. The call of Viktor in his apron is too much to resist though.

Gingerly, he sits up, one hand still on Hitomi’s back. He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand and when he turns back to her, she's woken, big, melty brown eyes staring up at him. Yuuri can't help but grin at her.

“Morning, darling.” Yuuri says softly and drops a kiss on the top of her head. She yawns and snuggles back up against his chest, mumbles some baby jargon into his shirt. “Let’s see what Papa’s gotten into, hm?”

She gargles in response and Yuuri takes that as a yes, trots towards the kitchen quietly. As he grows closer, Viktor's voice is louder, singly loudly in English, his voice sounding more Russian than ever in the poppy lyrics.

_“...honey, honey, I'd heard about you before. I wanted to know some more...and now I know what they mean. You're a love machiiiine, oh you make me dizzy!”_

Yuuri can't help but grinning, approaching the man as quietly as possible. Viktor continues singing and swaying his hips in front of the stove, struggling to flip a pancake while keeping the beat.

Yuuri presses right up against his back, wraps his free arm around Viktor’s waist and slips his hand under shirt to hold a bared hip. Lips against the nape of the Russian’s neck, he murmurs, “Morning, love machine.”

Viktor giggles and Yuuri can almost hear his blush as he reaches over to turn the speaker down. “I didn't wake you, did I?”

“Mm, maybe, but it's worth it.” Yuuri tells him lowly, hand slipping down to give Viktor a firm squeeze to one cheek of his ass. Then he kisses his cheek and moves away to put Hitomi in her high chair.

“Tease.” Viktor accuses, put out by the distance. He shoots a glance over his shoulder at Yuuri, who grins cheekily as he clicks the high chair tray in place.

“What are you going to do about it then?”

“Burn your pancakes.”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“I would.”

Yuuri hums and comes up beside his husband again, brushing their shoulders as he goes to inspect the food. “I don't think you would.”

“Hush and kiss me properly now. Apron says.” Viktor points at his apron with his spatula, which does indeed state “Kiss the Cook” in white lettering atop pink fabric.

“Yes, chef.” Yuuri smirks before leaning in, putting a hand on the nape of Viktor’s neck to pull him into a kiss. His lips taste like strawberry and champagne, a mimosa most likely and preserves to go with the pancakes.

Yuuri pulls away grinning, keeping Viktor’s shirt tail in between his fingers even though he's focused back on cooking. “What's on the agenda today?”

“Absolutely nothing.” Viktor claims, sliding his last pancake onto the plate where they've gathered. “And then Yurio will be over din--”

Viktor stops and grips the counter with one hand, the knuckles on the other going white as he grips the spatula.

“Viktor?” Yuuri’s voice rings with panic immediately, one hand going to Viktor’s back. “What is it?”

“Ah...nothing.” Viktor shakes his head and quickly plasters on a pain-edged smile. “Just a stitch in my side I'm sure.”

Yuuri frowns but accepts the fib as best he can. “Why don't you sit down? Too much dancing, not enough pancakes, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Viktor mumbles and lets Yuuri lead him over to the table by his elbow. He acquiesces all too easily and it sets an ever-deepening crease in Yuuri’s forehead. Viktor sits in the chair beside Hitomi’s high chair and smiles at her.

Yuuri goes back to the pancakes and plates them before bringing them back to the table, setting one plate in front of Viktor and taking one for his own. He sits across the smaller, more intimate kitchen table and watches his husband in concern, tearing up pancake bits for Hitomi.

“Sure you're alright?” Yuuri asks again, eyebrows furrowed. Viktor has yet to even look at his pancakes, let alone dig into them enthusiastically and declare, “vkusno!” as he always does. Pancake Sunday morning is his absolute favorite tradition, even more so as he's become a father, so the sudden switch from excitement is more than troubling to Yuuri.

“Mm. Yeah, eat your pancakes.”

Yuuri drops the pancake at that and reaches over the table, placing a hand on Viktor’s forehead.

“No, don't touch it.” Viktor grumbles under his breath, moving to push his hair in his face, but Yuuri’s already got his fingers on his husband’s only slightly spacious forehead. He shoots Viktor a little look, almost rolling his eyes.

“You're burning up, Vitya.” Yuuri’s on his feet immediately, bounding to and back from the bathroom in record time. He returns with a thermometer and Viktor looks at him guiltily from under his platinum bangs.

Yuuri lifts Viktor’s chin tenderly, his thumb brushing his lower lip in a silent question. Viktor understood, always did. He opened his mouth and Yuuri pressed the thermometer under his tongue. They wait and as they do Yuuri runs his fingers through Viktor's hair, gently rubs and scratches his scalp in that way soothing way Viktor adores.

“You were fine just a moment ago.” Yuuri says softly, brushing over Viktor’s eyebrow with his thumb with his own pulling together.

Viktor looks as though he wants to speak, but waits for the thermometer to beep. Yuuri promptly removes it and focuses his attention on it.

“I was fine. Well, mostly. My stomach hurt a little, but I figured if I just got up I'd be fine. Plus, you know, Pancake Sunday. And you had such a hard night with her last night…”

“Vitya…” Yuuri sighs and looks up from the thermometer. He bends and presses a kiss to his forehead. “God, I love you. I think you need to go to the hospital though.”

“No.” Viktor frowns immediately, slinking down in his seat and effectively pouting. “I'm fine.”

“I think you have appendicitis, dear.” Yuuri tells him gently and takes his hand, drops a kiss on it before turning away from him. “I'll call Yurio to watch Mimi, then we'd better head to get you looked at, yeah?”

“I suppose.” Viktor grumbles and Yuuri can't help but smile at that ridiculous, beautiful, wonderful man he married before slipping into the other room.

+

Yurio lets himself into the apartment a half an hour later. Viktor and Yuuri have moved to the living room, Viktor curled up on his side on the couch, hugging a throw pillow and looking paler by the minute. Makkachin’s lying with him with his head on his feet, shooting worried looks under graying dog eyebrows.

“What did you get up to last night?” Yuuri chuckles, standing from his place on the floor as Hitomi excitedly welcomes Yurio.

Yurio ruffles his already tousled hair and shrugs, his voice gravely when he speaks. “Club. Dancing. Too much alcohol.”

Viktor frowns and raises his head at that, about to chirp at him for the drinking but Yurio shoots him a look before he can get the rant out.

“It's off season, old man, I'll be fine.” Yurio mutters as he's handed Hitomi. He smiles as she tugs on his ear in lieu of a proper greeting. He turns to look at Viktor without scorn this time and frowns, a bit of concern lacing his features. “What's wrong?”

“Yuuri thinks I've got appendicitis.” Viktor responds, pressing his face into the pillow he's been hugging when he's finished speaking.

“Does it hurt very bad?” Yurio wonders, still frowning.

“Of course.” Viktor grumbles into the pillow.

Yurio promptly turns to the older Yuuri at that. “You better get him there quick. He wouldn't even say he was in pain when he broke his wrist back when I was a junior.”

“I was different then.” Viktor mumbles into his pillow and Yuuri goes to his side, sinks his fingers into Viktor’s hair.

“I left my card on the counter, you can order something in. I'll try to come back in a few hours or...figure something else out so you don't have to stay here all night.”

“Don't worry about it.” Yurio shakes his head and hitches Hitomi higher up on his hip. “I'll take care of her, just…” he looks over to Viktor. “You know. Get better.”

+

An hour or so later, Viktor and Yuuri are sitting in the ER waiting room. Yuuri’s anxious about the whole ordeal, fretfully filling out Viktor’s paperwork--a task he insisted that he undertake--while Viktor is even more anxious beside him. Yuuri tries to keep calm for his sake, slipping a warm hand onto his knee while he fills out the endless sheets.

“You've just got a nut allergy, right? Nothing else?”

“Yeah.

“And you've only ever had your wisdom teeth out, no other surgeries?”

Viktor shakes his head silently.

Yuuri glances up at that and frowns. He squeezes Viktor’s knee. “It'll be okay, Vitya.”

“I know,” he answers all too quickly. He swallows and meets Yuuri’s eyes with wide ones. Slower this time. “I know.”

Yuuri nods, kisses his temple before looking back at the papers. They know each other so, so well. And Yuuri knows to wait for Viktor to speak. He fills in five questions before he finally does.

“You had this before, right? When you were little?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri nods, one hand touching his side for a moment where the appendectomy scar is. Viktor knows all about it, having asked as he pressed his lips to it, light as a feather.

“Did it hurt?”

“Not really. I was mainly just bored. Twelve years old and stuck in the house for two weeks--over summer vacation, no less--was pretty boring.” Yuuri smiles at his husband, a small, comforting smile.

A smile ghosts over Viktor’s lips as he fiddles with his sleeve, keeping his eyes down. “I shouldn't be worried then.”

“Of course not, Vitya. You'll be alright and I'll take care of you.” Yuuri moves his hand to Viktor’s back and rubs circles into the small of it. He knows Viktor likes that, it always soothes him. “I'm here for you.”

Viktor leans back and puts his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“I'm just scared.” It's pretty much a whisper, barely audible, but there, spoken. As much as Yuuri hates to see him like this, he celebrates the fact that Viktor is expressing himself rather than putting that fake smile on and feeding him lies. When he'd had his wisdom teeth out, before he and Yuuri were married and they were still skating competitively, he'd plastered on that smile the entire time until the moment they were home and the drugs wore off slightly and he bawled all over the front of Yuuri’s shirt. It wasn't healthy for him and he was better at it now, but it still took some work.

“I know.” Yuuri pressed a kiss to the top of Viktor’s head. “So am I. But before we know it, it'll be over, and we'll be home with our baby and our dog and onto our next adventure. Right?”

“Right.” Viktor nods and lets out a deep breath. “Okay. I love you.”

“Love you too, Vitya.”

+

Yuuri stays by Viktor’s side all that he can, all the way up until they're separated by a rolling bed, three nurses, and a pair of double acting doors. From there, Yuuri waits fretfully in the waiting rooms he's been provided, dozing off only to wake moments after his eyes close. He speaks to Yurio, stares at a magazine, but mostly just worries until finally, finally the nurse reappears and tells him his husband his waking up and he can finally see him. She shows him the way and he quickly follows.

“He might be a little loopy.” The nurse tells him, pulling back a curtain and revealing Viktor in all his glory, hospital gown included. “Don't be surprised if he says something odd, it's just the medication.”

Yuuri sits down in the chair the nurse offers offers him and smiles at her before she disappears again, promising to return in a few minutes as she leaves.

Viktor’s eyes are just barely open, but he's awake, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. Yuuri smiles and takes his hand from where it's dangling off the edge of the bed, careful not to mess up the tubing coming from him.

“Vitya?” Yuuri asks, brings Viktor’s hand to his lips and kisses it. “How are you, baby?”

“Baby? I'm not a baby.” Viktor giggles, mutters something in Russian that Yuuri can't make out. He blows his bangs out of his face and looks up at Yuuri, his nose scrunching up. “Who are you?”

Yuuri smiles patiently, a little worried but trying to keep calm. He squeezes Viktor’s hand.

“I'm your husband, Yuuri.”

“My husband?! You're so handsome!” Viktor exclaims, loud enough to hear someone chuckle outside of their shielded corner of the hospital.

Yuuri just chuckles, keeping his head down and blushing.

“Wow…” Viktor shakes his head and looks at the ceiling, thinking. “Husband...married! Never thought I'd get married.”

“Well you did.”

“Really.” Viktor murmurs, still stunned. He whips his head around to look at Yuuri again. “Have we kissed yet?”

“Yes.” Yuuri giggles and kisses Viktor’s hand again. “A lot of times, Vitya.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“You must've been my first one then, you know.” Viktor tells him, his tone all business as he looks Yuuri. “Kiss, I mean.”

“I know.” Yuuri grins at him. “And we've got a baby too.”

“A baby?!” Viktor exclaims, eyes aglow again. “Wow…”

+

It's about eight hours before Yuuri’s able to speak to a right-minded Viktor. He'd fallen asleep again shortly after their second first meeting and slept for a good chunk of the night. They'd been moved to a private room and Yuuri slept lightly and fitfully in a vaguely comfortable reclining chair at Viktor’s bedside.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s awake instantly, startling and sitting up. He pushes his glasses down from his forehead and looks at Viktor. “What's wrong? Do you need something? Do you need to puke again?”

“Again?” Viktor groans, immediately blushing with embarrassment. “I puked before?”

“Yeah. The nurse said you're pretty sensitive to the anesthesia.” Yuuri murmurs, slightly relaxed. He leans against the arm of his chair, resting his chin in his hand. “How do you feel?”

“Cloudy.” Viktor frowns. “Wanna go home.”

“I know. Won't be too long.”

Viktor frowns, his nose scrunching up. “Did I...oh, god, did I--”

“Yeah.” Yuuri answers for him, grinning. “You forgot who I was for about an hour.”

“Oh my god. I'm never having my appendix removed ever again.”

Yuuri giggles, unbelievably fond for Viktor. “I sure hope so.”

Viktor frowns for another moment before it turns to a pout. “Come sleep with me, Yuuuuri.”

“I'll definitely get in trouble for that.” Yuuri shakes his head, eyeing the cramped bed space. “I don't want to be responsible for you being ripped open again.”

“I'll never recover without being cuddled. I hope you know that.”

Yuuri sighs and looks over at the empty bed on Viktor’s opposite side. Viktor catches his eyes and nods encouragingly, understanding Yuuri’s thoughts before he's even said them.

“Alright, alright. Just...stay still.”

Yuuri gets up and moves over to the spare bed. With a bit of struggle and sighing, he pushes the bed flush with Viktor’s and climbs into it, kicking his shoes off and sighing at the comfort of finally laying down.

“Pull that blanket over yourself, don't get cold.” Viktor orders, his brow furrowing.

Yuuri smiles and complies. They join hands once he's settled. Yuuri rubs circles into Viktor’s skin again.

“Is Mimi okay?” Viktor asks, his voice soft and eyes softer.

Yuuri nods. “She's with Yurio, they're doing great.”

“Good.” Viktor nods and smiles. “I miss her.”

Yuuri nods, shares an understanding smile. “Me too.”

“Can't believe I forgot who you were.” Viktor frowns and brings Yuuri’s hand to his lips, kisses it the way Yuuri had to his earlier. “As if you aren't my everything.”

Yuuri grins and reaches over the little gap in their beds made by the bed rail separating them. He kisses Viktor above it, hand on the nape of his neck and thumb rubbing at his hairline. Viktor’s breath is stale and frankly terrible but Yuuri doubts his is anymore pleasant. Yuuri pulls away only to kiss Viktor’s nose.

Yuuri smirks when he's finally able to pull away enough to look at Viktor. “You also promised you'd take that couple’s ceramics class with me.”

“Mm, did I?” Viktor smiles lazily, his eyes shining. “Must've been really out of it then to promise something that would gunk up my nails.”

“Yeah, well.” Yuuri beams for a moment. “You did promise.”

“Well. I suppose if I promised.” Viktor gives in, as if he had any intent of not going with Yuuri even from the moment he'd originally asked him a week ago. His concerns about his nails were real, but he'd do anything for Yuuri.

“Good.” Yuuri kisses his cheek and squeezes his hand. “You'd better get more rest, Vitya.”

“Okay.” Viktor murmurs, voice small. “You too, Yuuri.”

“Okay.”

“...Yuuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was in part inspired by that video of that man and his wife after surgery.
> 
> Watch it here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KUGkUhqtvU0
> 
> The song Viktor sings in the beginning is Honey, Honey by ABBA. A lot of their songs remind me of him.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> find me on tumblr @icetigerlesbian!


End file.
